herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku BASARA)
Yukimura Sanada, A.K.A Scorpio in Devil Kings, is one of the main characters in the Sengoku Basara series. Description Yukimura Sanada is one of the poster boys for this series, along with Date Masamune. He's actually one of the most distinguished warriors in the Sengoku Era who opposes Ieyasu Tokugawa to the end. Wields two jūmonji-yari. His hot-blooded and "battle-crazy" character contrasts strongly with the Oushuu's head cool demeanor. In Yukimura's life battle is everything. His master and revered idol, whom he's fanatically loyal to, Takeda Shingen, is the commander of one of the strongest armies of the Sengoku. Shingen's method of educating Yukimura consists of punching him and giving him life lessons (always with battle metaphors). Probably because of this, Yukimura is incredibly naive and completely ignorant of anything related to the opposite sex, leading him to be made fun of by Keiji Maeda, cringe in horror at the Maedas' lovey-dovey antics, and have humorous conversations with his ninja subordinate, the lazy and aloof captain of the Sanada Ten Braves, Sasuke Sarutobi. Another remarkable quality of his personality, mostly shown in the anime, is also his very respectful side for everyone he talks to: always adding suffix like -dono or -sama. Yukimura's way of fighting is 100% "frontal", one-on-one, with no tricks or cheating. His ideal is to walk the path of the warrior, and constantly searches for new possibilities to test his skills (preferably by battling Masamune Date), all the while supporting his master's goal to enter the capital and conquer the country. It is revealed in Yukimura's blue path in Sengoku Basara Samurai Heroes that despite Shingen being one of the more powerful leaders in the country, financially speaking the Takeda army is completely broke. Story events In Sengoku BASARA the animated series , Yukimura plays a role as one of the main character alongside the lord of Oshu, Masamune Date and Keiji Maeda, as well in Sengoku Basara 2. Throughout the first series, Yukimura serves Shingen Takeda through and through. Once Shingen had suffered a wound in his battle with Mitsuhide, which left him unable to battle, Yukimura felt devastated. Quote "I feel as if I don't know what to do anymore." Masamune Date quickly snaps him out of it as they rush to put an end to Oda. In Sengoku BASARA 2, Yukimura starts to see how their actions affect the people around them and wants to know how much longer must he fight before peace can be achieved. Gameplay In Sengoku BASARA 3, Yukimura's style seems to lean on continuously attacking. Yukimura gains a new attack - a simple thrust with the right spear- that acts as a "connector" for other attacks. This attack is used as a dash attack (attack button while dashing) or as a follow-up attack for his skills (press the attack button at the end of the skill). While the thrust attack is not as spectacular as most of his other attack, it can be followed-up with his normal combo with little to no delay. Thus, it's possible to perform his S-String -> use a skill -> follow-up thrust -> S-String -> skill -> follow-up thrust and so on. This allows players to pull off long combos as long as Yukimura can still attack. Additionally, some of Yukimura's skill also become usable in mid-air, and it is still possible to follow-up with his thrust attack with them. Weapons *Sunset - A normal pair of spears with weak attack power and defense. *Bloodtooth - A better pair of spears than Sunset with poor attack power and defense. *Phoenix - A fiery pair of spears with medium attack power and weak defense that cause extra fire damage to enemies. *Salamander - A special pair of spears with low attack power and very high defense. Combos are easier to achieve since they add an extra hit to every "primed" enemy struck with them. *Rebirth - These have the same properties as Phoenix, but with much higher attack power and medium defense. *Sparda - Twin spear-like versions of the legendary sword belonging to Dante in Devil May Cry. Gallery Yukimura Sanada.png SB4 Yukimura Sanada.jpg Yukiden_-_Yukimura.jpg Trivia *Yukimura's ailing mentor Shingen's attire is unlockable as his alternate costume in Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Fictionalized Category:Rivals Category:Warriors Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Honorable Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Speedsters Category:Strong-Willed Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Samurais Category:Wrathful Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Category:Normal Badass Category:In Love Category:Leaders Category:Martyr Category:Titular Category:Martial Artists Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Brutes Category:Pure Good Category:Villain's Crush Category:Envious Category:Adventurers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Hope Bringer Category:Tricksters Category:Independent Category:Heroic Liars Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Deal Makers Category:Casanova Category:Loner Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Sympathetic